


Greek Heat aka Harry & Petros's Love Affair Lasts For Life

by Lil_Jei



Category: Mamma Mia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-24
Updated: 2008-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Jei/pseuds/Lil_Jei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So the characters, kink, and sentence prompt aren’t mine. So I loved gay Colin Firth in the movie and am damn determined to use Harry a lot in my creative craziness so here’s my first try. It's unbeta'd and rough but give it a look see and give me your thoughts.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Greek Heat aka Harry & Petros's Love Affair Lasts For Life

**Author's Note:**

> So the characters, kink, and sentence prompt aren’t mine. So I loved gay Colin Firth in the movie and am damn determined to use Harry a lot in my creative craziness so here’s my first try. It's unbeta'd and rough but give it a look see and give me your thoughts.

Harry stretched his back out as he tried to move about the bed quietly. He didn’t want to face the day and he really didn’t want his companion to wake. When they were both up for the day things usually changed, life sped up. It was only at night that Petros and their relationship came alive. When they went to the only bar on the island and both of them had a chance to let loose. It was during those hot Grecian hours in between waking and sleeping that reality always set upon them.

Since the Greek wedding that wasn’t Harry’s life had drastically changed. Taking the advice of his newfound friends he had gone from living life sparingly to raging about full of spontaneous energy. Petros had only been the first of the changes he had made to his everyday life. Since his original plan for his vacation had just been for 2 weeks he’d had to make decisions. Especially since he’d found himself falling for a beautiful Greek man within days of his arrival to the island.

It was after the party, after the residual hangover, and after countless rounds of fantastic sex that Harry had looked in the mirror and decided to for once in his life be happy. He’d spoken with Bill and Sam and both men had encouraged him. He knew that his coming out had surprised everyone especially himself. But with Petros’s one night of love and encouragement, he knew what he wanted. He had asked Donna for a room to rent indefinitely and had been shocked by her reaction.

Sam and Bill he had understood, Donna had jumped into his arms and enthusiastically hugged him and said that not only was he welcome but Petros could stay or go as he pleased. The two men had never felt so welcome in their lives. Harry was dumb founded because he’d never faced such a calm acceptance of his sexuality. Petros had been shocked mainly because he hadn’t expected Harry to want to stay on the island at all or even in his arms alone.

But Harry had always fallen fast and when he did, he fell hard. And Petros had quickly taken his heart amongst other things in hand. It had been 6 months since Harry had moved to the island. He didn’t need to work, at least as a banker. Life had been too good to him financially for him to ever worry again. No, as he got more and more comfortable on the island and with Petros he’d decided to take things a little easier. The last months had seen him helping at the villa and working on a book. Petros had soon gone back to work as the town doctor but had been happy to have Harry in his bed at night.

Word from Sam and Donna was that the two men were considered very cute by all the locals. And Petros’ mum was the happiest of them all. Despite the structure of religion that most of the villagers followed, the two gay men had been earnestly accepted all around the island.

Harry had never been happier in his life. Which didn’t help explain his lack of enthusiasm at facing the day. It wasn’t depression or loneliness that caused him to be a lay-about most mornings, it was too simple really. He was happy, he was in love, and looking at the silhouette of his lover in the light of dawn was quite simply the most beautiful thing he ever saw. And he was lucky enough to see it everyday; that is if he stayed quiet and didn’t move. Petros woke with only the smallest movements to disturb him. It had befuddled Harry from night one, since when he’d woken up from his drunken stupor their first night sweating and sticking to the lightweight linen sheets that barely skimmed the lean lines of his lovers body but had him stifled. It was when he sought to move that his lover had felt it and had woken. And as nice as sleep was, it was at that moment that Petros’ had proven his virility and youth.

In the months since their meeting, Petros had left Harry with a near constant ache that caused pleasant twinges with every stretch and move. From breakfast to dinner, Harry felt the residual effects of his lover’s youth and every day he found himself deeper in love. But that didn’t mean that his struggling artists mind and eye didn’t clamor for chances like this one. He relished waking earlier than Petros and with a roving eye admiring his love’s form. It allowed him to remember the last day’s love affair with pleasure. It was in these moments that Harry was sure that if he had been a cat he would be purring. As it was Petros had woken some mornings and always interrupted Harry’s musings with a laugh. He’d mentioned it to him over breakfast one morning that everyday when Harry woke up he was absolutely feline. That had caused the dreaded but internally adored nickname of _Mon Minet (my kitty kat)._ Harry had at first been shocked by the demeaning French nickname, but after looking in Petros’ eyes, he knew the truth. It was at the very heart of his lover felt about him and after that realization; Harry had stopped giving the man grief.

That had been almost 4 months ago and Harry had never been happier. The two of them woke up in the mornings kissed a bit, shared a shower, and ate their breakfast on the patio while watching the ocean waves. He knew that his family back inEngland didn’t understand his actions but at the end of day, they didn’t need to. Harry had found himself on the beaches of this tiny Greek island and he stayed in touch with who he was when he was in Petros’ arms every night and looking him in the eyes every morning.


End file.
